


A Delicate Condition

by adreadfulidea



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreadfulidea/pseuds/adreadfulidea
Summary: Megan didn’t think that Stephanie should be sleeping on the couch in her condition, so she had her lie down in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by vandermarinstings on tumblr.

 

 

Megan didn’t think that Stephanie should be sleeping on the couch in her condition, so she had her lie down in the bedroom.

“This isn’t awkward for you?” Stephanie asked. Her back was hurting, but her back was always hurting. No one had ever told her how much of a strain pregnancy could be. On her spine, her feet - even her hips ached sometimes. And having to hitchhike out hadn’t helped. She turned onto her side, because being on her back was too uncomfortable now; the baby’s weight pressed down on her pelvis.

“Not really,” Megan said. She was moving around her room, getting ready for bed. Putting on moisturizer, dropping her jewelry into a metal and glass box on the dresser. “I suppose it would be different if you were Don’s nephew.”

Stephanie had intended to get back on the road as soon as possible. But she’d been so tired -

“You know I’m not really his niece, right?” Stephanie said.

Megan bit her lower lip and nodded. “I know.”

“Do you, um - know who Anna is? Was?”

Megan got under the sheets. She sighed, stretching out her legs. “Yes,” she said. “Most of it, I think.” She looked at Stephanie and frowned a little. “But I admit he never told me about you.”

“Anna was my Aunt,” said Stephanie. “I’m not technically Don’s niece, but I guess I’m the closest he has to one. Things with Don are - complicated.”

“And confusing,” said Megan. “But aren’t they usually, with him.”

That didn’t sound good. Stephanie traced a line on the duvet. “Does he come out here, much?”

“As often as he wants to,” said Megan.

Stephanie tried to smile. “I guess we’re in the same boat, huh? Except only one of us is knocked up.”

“I’m sure things will be easier once you get to Oakland,” Megan said. “It only seems this bad because you’re stuck in the middle.”

“I told him to stop dealing,” Stephanie blurted out. She didn’t know why she was telling Megan any of this, just that she wanted to tell someone. “Once I got pregnant. He promised he would, but he kept ignoring me. And now he’s in jail and I’m -”

She swallowed hard, her eyes burning. Megan surprised her by brushing her hair back. Stephanie let her eyelids fall closed. Megan’s fingers felt cool on her forehead, and she liked it more than she cared to admit.

“They’re never what you want them to be, are they?” she asked.

When Stephanie opened her eyes again the light was off. “Try and get some sleep,” Megan said. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

And Stephanie did try and sleep. But she couldn’t get comfortable, shifting around, worrying she was bothering Megan. And then the baby started moving. “Great,” she muttered.

“What is it?” Megan asked from her side of the bed.

“Sorry,” said Stephanie. “The baby. He’s restless.”

“Can I?” Megan asked. She lifted her hand up, extending it towards Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded before realizing that the small movement probably couldn’t be discerned in the dark. She took Megan’s hand in hers instead and pressed the palm flat to her belly.

“Wow,” Megan said, hushed, sounding close to awed. “Is he usually that active?”

Stephanie snorted. “At night, yeah. Between him flipping around in there and my sore back it takes hours to fall asleep.”

Megan didn’t move her hand away. “I could rub your back,” she said. Her eyes were very wide; Stephanie could make out the whites of them easily. “If you wanted.”

Stephanie felt a very inappropriate shiver go through her. “Okay,” she whispered, and sat up. Then she took her nightgown off. She could have lifted it up, but it was so dark -

“Like this?” Megan said, her voice a little hoarse. She put her hands, fingers spread, on Stephanie’s lower back and started to rub.

Stephanie moaned out loud; she couldn’t help herself. It felt so good.

Megan laughed. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“It’s been stiff for so long,” Stephanie said, going limp with relief. “God, pregnancy is so weird. I feel like I have a bag of flour strapped to my front all the time.”

“I think it’s kind of fascinating,” Megan said. “And I meant it when I said you looked beautiful. You’re glowing.”

“How come it’s always women who say that?” Stephanie asked.

“We have better taste,” Megan said.

Stephanie’s back was aching less, but other parts of her couldn’t say the same. She pressed her thighs together and breathed in deep at the sensation. Megan noticed.

“You okay?” she asked.

Stephanie reached back and caught Megan’s hand. She pulled it around to her hip. “Will you lie down with me? For a minute?”

Megan’s thumb rubbed little circles against her skin. “Okay,” she said, and they did, and somewhere in there they started kissing.

Megan’s lips were soft and warm and she was so gentle with Stephanie, pressing them against the joint of her jaw, the side of her neck. Her hands smoothed down Stephanie’s bare ribs, the curve of her belly. They curled up on their sides, spooning. Megan traced the edge of Stephanie’s nipple with the tips of her fingers.

Stephanie broke out in goosebumps. “Please,” she said, and slid one of Megan’s hands between the juncture of her leg.

Megan’s hand edged under her panties. It didn’t take much - it never seemed to, these days - and Stephanie was gritting her teeth against the force of her orgasm, squealing when Megan pushed two long fingers inside her afterwards and kept going. Her second climax was loud and messy, her underwear tangled around one leg, her thighs wet and shaking. She clawed at the bedsheets, blind to everything except the way Megan was touching her.

Megan was grinding up against her hip, one leg thrown over Stephanie’s body. “God, god,” she kept saying, and then something else, beautifully, in French. She went rigid all over when she came, her mouth open against Stephanie’s shoulder, who wished that the lights had been on so she could have seen it all.

 

 

 


End file.
